


Lost Collection Of New Requests(Red Shoes and the seven dwarfs)

by Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1



Series: Lost Collection Of New Requests [6]
Category: Red Shoes And The Seven Dwarfs
Genre: F/M, I do not own any of the fandoms in my lost Collection series, Omg I might end up with more fluffiness then other because aaaaaah I just watched the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1/pseuds/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1
Summary: Request what you want!!!No smut requests will be accepted.
Relationships: Prince Merlin/Snow White
Series: Lost Collection Of New Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662151
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Lost Collection Of New Requests(Red Shoes and the seven dwarfs)

**Author's Note:**

> NotesnotesnotesnotesnotesnotesnotnotesnotesnotesnotesNotesnotesnotesnotesnotesnotesnotnotesnotesnotesnotesNotesnotesnotesnotesnotesnotesnotnotesnotesnotesnotesNotesnotesnotesnotesnotesnotesnotnotesnotesnotesnotesnotesnotesnotesnotesnotesnotnotesnotesnotesnotesnotesnotesnotesnotesnotesnotnotesnotesnotesnoteS

Some days she still wakes, scared and quiet, hurriedly escaping the bed she and her husband share. Voices in her head screaming about Regina. Merlin wakes up to her and has to calm her down because she still murmurs about how she _has_ to find a way to save her father and their people.

Somedays, she think she wants people to be gone again- don’t mistake, she immediately feels hatred and regret for even thinking it- but back then she didn’t have swarms of people rushing up to her and thanking her. She didn’t have people rushing up and randomly hugging and touching her. She _didn’t_ have that before- and it’s so overwhelming.   
  


But she continues. She puts on her “royal face” as her father called it when he’d remove all signs of emotions. He had taught her how to train and deal and anything and everything he could about politics and war tactics. Negotiations and such. And it helps. 

Snow quickly realizes that as great of a fighters the F-Seven are, they have no clue about how political wars are done.   
Somedays she finds it cute when Merlin would sit in on the meetings and his face would change outright from awe to scorn to many, _many_ more. More than once they surprised the other negotiating kingdom with the turnout of ‘ _no, my husband has the political sense of a slug. You’ll be dealing with me_.’

Somedays it’s so unbelievably frustrating because he could showcase his love to her so much more visibly than herself and she could only bring herself to do the same around their friends. Or in private settings like, say, the royal quarters.

Somedays she finds herself wishing to walk around the palace gardens again. But every time she tries she freezes once she sees an apple tree. It used to include screaming- her father and Merlin ran straight to her, pleading for her to calm down and let them know what’s wrong.

Snow gets off of her throne and looks around. Merlin has invited the other over to meet their new loves. The triplets are still dwarves but they don’t really look like they are actually wanting the curse removed. Arthur brought a girl whose name was Red- and by the stars was that hilarious. Jack’s bride seemed to be just as obsessed with jewelry and gems as he was. It was kind of adorable. The last pair, Hans and his wife had immediately took over her kitchen. Stating that a get together like this was in need of a grand and delicious feast. 

She laughed and made her way to Merlin.

”Excuse me, but may I borrow my Husband for a moment?” Stars, did she love saying that word. Arthur chuckles and pushes Merlin towards her.

”Go ahead, c’mon Red, let’s let the Queen be.” Of the girl had replied she hadn’t heard it as she had drug Merlin over to the doors.

”What’s wrong?” He asked. She smiled softly and leaned up for a kiss- which her husband gladly gave.

”You know I love you right?” She asked, hands reaching up and holding his face as gently as she could. “I love you more than anything in the world.” He smiled.

”I love you too, Snow.”

They kisses again and knowing that.   
She feels that no matter how _some days_ are, she can get through it with Merlin by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a tad bit better now.


End file.
